How You Remind Me
by kuranmakagomelover5
Summary: This is a songfic. Sad. Uh, KuramaKagome pairing, kind of.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Not would I want to. *Thinking-Crazy Fangirls-* NOTE: Well, in my last fic a lot of people got mad at me. *Mocking* It's spelled Kurama not Kuranma. Ooookay, I will change that. I had a lot of people after me because of that. Well, jeez, not my fault if I always thought it was Kuranma. *~* Not Fair  
  
Kuranma sighed as he watched her jump back into the well. Kagome was going back again. Back to him. As soon as he was sure that the coast was clear. He turned and slammed his fist on the wall behind him. Damn her. She went back. To the hanyou. Inuyasha. He remembered her words as she looked at him with sad eyes. "I love him. I can't just stay here and leave him alone to collect the jewel shards. I am glad you're my best friend Kuranma. I don't know what I would do without you." She pecked his cheek lightly before taking up the steps leaving him at the bottom staring at her retreating form. "I love you Kagome." The cold night carried his words away as the boy with red hair walked slowly away. Eyes on the sidewalk. He shook his head sadly as he remembered when it first happened. -Flashback- Kurama gently lifted Kagome's head up and studied her swollen eye. Where had this come from? He narrowed his eyes. Kagome blushed as she caught his stare and quickly strode out of the well house in which he had been waiting for him in. She retreated into her room so no one else would question her. Kurama noticed this. "Where did you get that?" Kagome winced slightly as he ran a gentle finger over the swelling on her eye. What was she susposed to say. 'Well, Kurama, I had the nerve to ask Inuyasha why he had been gone for so long. When I questioned it further..' Her thought cut of as Kurama narrowed his eyes on her eye. "Just forget it." She mumbled. Kurama didn't want to but decided that he would, just this once. That was one of the biggest mistakes he ever made. -End Flashback- Kurama opened the door to his house. He shook his head sadly as he undressed and climbed into bed. * Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
  
Tired of living like a blind man  
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
* Kurama leaned against the well house with Hiei sitting there beside him. Hiei kept glancing at the well house every once in a while to see if his friend was out yet. He considered Kagome a little sister and was worried about her safety. But, she was strong. Kuranma spoke, "It's been over a week." "I know." "She said three days." Hiei didn't know what to say. He kept silent. They both jumped up as they heard a loud crash from the well house. Sniffing, there was blood. Lots of blood. Kagome's blood. The raced inside. *  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream  
  
"Are we having fun yet?"  
  
* Mouths slightly open in shock. They looked at what they saw. Kurama blinked back tears. Oh, no Kagome. She was barely alive. Cradled in her arms was an unconcious Shippou. Her little kit she had told him about so many times before. He walked to her and dropped to his knees, lifting her head into his lap. Kagome opened her eyes up to him. "Kur-ama." He put a finger to her lips softly. Why would he do this? If she wasn't like this he would go find that inu-hanyou right now and kill him. How could he do this to her. Oh, no Kagome. Don't die on me. "I love you Kurama. Ta-Take care of Shippou for me." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he nodded his head. "I love you too Kagome." With her last words he gently kissed Kagome. Her lips were still warm. Tears finally fell as he allowed himself to cry. He slowly got up and took the now lifeless Kagome into his arms. He knew just what to do. * It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
'Cause living with him must have damn near killed you  
  
And this is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am * Hiei mourned from his spot by Kagome's window. From there he could see Kurama with Kagome cradled in his arms. So, the fox was going to bury her under the god tree. Good choice. *  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream,  
  
"Are we having fun yet?" * A boy with red hair stood outside by a god tree. This was the place he knew so very well. The place where the woman he considered mother gone. He walked up to the tree and placed a hand on the tree. He would always miss her. He would never forget her. Shippou was cut from his thoughts as someone walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. The shorter boy looked into the wise green eyes of the man he called father for the past five years. Kurama had taken him in and he took comfort in that. The kitsune his mother told him stories about and told him only that she secretly loved. He sighed as he comforted in having him there with him. "She loved you." Shippou's words caught Kurama off guard. He nodded thoughtfully. "I know." The younger kitsune allowed himself a small smile. They both walked away from the god tree. Both in their own thoughts on the way home. *~* 


End file.
